Banshee
by antishock
Summary: The Inner Self of the Haruno's. An unknown bloodline to everybody has made its way into Sakura. However, the bloodline is not easily opened. One must go through traumatic events to obtain it...


**Banshee**

**Summary: The Inner Self of the Haruno's. An unknown bloodline to everybody has made its way into Sakura. However, the bloodline is not easily opened. One must go through traumatic events to obtain it...**

* * *

It ran through her veins, passed on from generation to generation, yet none had opened it up yet. The blood that ingrained itself into the first Haruno, the blood that found its way through millions of people. The curse that it inflicted on people was horrible; it changed them into fan girls or fan boys of the highest order who chased after the most popular guy or girl. The true blood, however, was never used. Although the true power of the blood was never used in an eternity, it has finally opened up. The blood of a banshee has woken up in Sakura Haruno.

The power to scream at such a high pitch that even opera singers would start to cry tears. The power to... Well actually, the screaming is the only power. The scream of terror which makes your blood curl... Sakura Haruno obtained it in the most stupidest ways ever.

On the day of the Team Placements, Naruto Uzumaki stared right into the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger. Blue met black as the power of their wills surged forward, battling for dominance.

Naruto was crouched on the table in front of Sasuke while the brooding boy sat in his seat. A short fit of laughter was heard and the boy in front of Naruto, one row ahead, leaned backwards, his head hitting Naruto's legs.

Naruto flailed his arms out randomly as he lost his balance and fell towards Sasuke. Naruto knew for a fact that he wasn't gay, and he sure didn't want to kiss an emo-boy. On instinct, his hands immediately went into handseals. He surged chakra through each one, and right before he kissed Sasuke, he disappeared in smoke.

Sasuke also did not want to kiss Naruto, and he did the same thing as the blonde did and flipped through seals and also disappeared in smoke just like Naruto.

The smoke slowly disappeared, turning into natural energy as it was dispersed. Gasps rang throughout the room as they saw two people on each other, kissing. It wasn't Naruto or Sasuke; no, it was much different.

Naruto Kawamaried with a boy he saw that very morning, running around shouting, "FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Naruto shuddered at that certain memory.

Sasuke also conveniently saw something similar to that except it looked like an older version of the younger boy.

Both of them had green spandexes with some orange on them, which Naruto started to gain a liking for them because it. Both had a bowl cut for their hair style and had thick eyebrows.

The boy, called Rock Lee, pushed himself off his teacher, Gai, and said, "Gai-sensei, you were talking about how to be youthful... and we were kissing... SO DOES THAT MEAN KISSING IS YOUTHFUL!" He suddenly started to shout at the top of his lungs, praising his teacher.

Gai sat there dazed at what happened.

Sasuke wiped some sweat off.

Naruto turned away, a bit green.

Kiba tried to hide behind Akamaru.

Akamaru tried to hide behind Kiba.

Shino covered himself with bugs, hiding from the sight.

Hinata fainted a few minutes ago before any of this happened.

Ino gulped and held in her vomit.

Unlike Ino, Choji let out his breakfast.

Shikamaru... Oh fuck, he's actually inspired by what Lee said. OI! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER SHIK- NO DON'T KISS ME! AAAAH!

Sakura? Her face was pale and she shook in fear. The blood inside of her started to run cold. She felt numb, as if she couldn't move her body. A sudden bolt of heat in her jolted her body awake just in time to scream as Lee tried to kiss her.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**"

Hell broke out loose soon after.

* * *

"Saaasuuke-kuuun! Wheere's my kiiiis?" The shrill voice of Sakura Haruno's rang out. Sasuke who was trying to escape through the window in the bathroom froze, fear taking of his mind. He went through some seals and instead of just escaping through the window, he blew apart the wall.

"I seeee youuuu! Youuu wooooon't escaaaaaapeeeee agaaaaain!" A shout came from the house Sasuke just escaped from.

Ever since the day Sakura gained her bloodline, everybody except for those who could block out her screams or liked them like Naruto, bowed to her will. Sasuke, however good he might be at blocking out noises, could not do it with Sakura. She had kept him captive, forcing him to be her husband. She cared nothing for what he wanted, and threatened to hurt him if he tried to run again.

"YOOOOOUUUUUU AAAAAASSSSSSKEEEEEEED FOOOOOOOOORRRRR IIIIIIIIIIIIT SAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

A howl of laughter soon came after and a few seconds later, Sasuke laid on the ground clutching his ears.

"**YOU LOVE ME, I LOVE YOU, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY,"** and the rest is history.


End file.
